1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar heat collector systems and more particularly to a system which will permit the usage of large areas of continuous perforated sheets for such collection.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art the use of perforated solar collector sheets is well known, but generally these are fixed in small frames attached around their edges. An example of such solar collector sheets is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,908, and also in Schoenfelder U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,621.
Other patents illustrate the general concept of attempting to provide for thermal expansion of panels of various kinds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,269 shows such a general conception of accommodating expansion in large panels. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,733 also deals with the expansion problem but shows an elastomeric center section to provide for such expansion. The supporting of a roof structure from a stretched cable net or the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,603, and relatively large building constructions for drying apparatus with tunnels for collecting solar heat energy are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,631 and 3,919,784. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,437 shows an inflatable building supported over a framework, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,254 utilizes perforated sheets for a boom that is used in a space vehicle. The tube is flattened out for storage and then it springs open for structural strength and use at a later time. Additional patents that show various structures related to solar heat collection include a swimming pool cover patent shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,920 and another device of general interest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,555.